


【最王】青

by Starrystar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrystar/pseuds/Starrystar
Summary: 专业的字母圈入门手册（不是）
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 4





	【最王】青

每一到夜晚，都市的霓虹灯泛滥起来，人与人之间只靠几串数据便能交织起来的关系就变得脆弱，成人社会上的交往从来不缺甜言蜜语，而不懂得如何发泄自己的成员只能被自身所吞噬。  
每个摸滚打爬的螺丝钉，都会被翻涌的情绪影响，没有光亮的地方，也许舞动着闪光灯下的男男女女，也许还存在着不被主流社会所认可的地下城堡。  
对于他们来说，那里是浮华之下最后的避风港。  
“这次最好别再出岔子了哦？”  
这位贵客已经第三次来到才囚俱乐部，从他西装的成色到脚下的皮鞋，无不透露着他的身价，当然，除了发梢末尾放荡不羁翘起的挑染之外。  
伴随着越来越深的走廊，星空的颜色逐渐被纯黑掩盖，仿佛宣告这尽头房间的执拗，长发的女性一边走在前面带路，一边诉说着道歉。  
“啊，这里只是非常普通的俱乐部而已……还是……不要再抱希望的好……”  
“你可要想清楚了？”  
踏上三级台阶，而后，门开了。  
王马小吉于星夜尽头的门后，见到了纯黑的天使。  
他柔顺的黑发贴在脸颊两侧，仿佛静静收拢的羽翼，其下苍白的肤色在一片黑色的环境内透着反光，又隐藏在长长刘海的阴影之下，唯一的光源将冷白光投射下来，只照亮了这一方桌椅以及坐在其中的人儿。  
白银纺跑到了那人的耳边窃窃私语，他只是温顺地听着，时不时点了点头，王马小吉并不在意这些，只是笑眯眯地用足尖蹂躏着绒质的地毯，直到听到了屋子主人的制止。  
“请不要弄坏它。”  
“我听错了吗，”王马小吉顶着一张惊讶的脸抬起头来，语气夸张而难以置信地反问，“你说‘请’？”  
白银纺已然离开，此时他才仔细打量起走到眼前这位过于清秀的青年，无论是着装还是言行，都是这个俱乐部最为正常的一位，让人很难想象这是白银纺“最后的手段”。  
黑发的青年身体力行地回答了这个疑问，他无比平和地伸出手：“初次见面，我叫做最原终一。”  
“免了，”王马小吉没有握手，扬起的手只是为了遮蔽口唇打一个呵欠，反倒是令对方有些尴尬地撤回了动作，“我叫做王马小吉，请——问有什么地方给我坐吗？”  
就算面对故意加重的字音，被捉弄的最原终一还是没有回答他的疑问，反而再次坐回自己的位置，拿起白银纺给他的调查表查看了起来：“你……为什么不好好填写调查表？”  
“诶——上面都是一些羞耻的话题，才不要啦！”  
“调查表不会被除了调教师以外的任何人看到，而调教师也会死守秘密。”  
“那……我这样的算是什么情况呢？更换了多个调教师的我难道不已经是一个将秘密公之于众的人了吗？”  
“王马先生，”最原终一皱了皱眉头，“那是因为你不好好填写表格，俱乐部才没办法分配给你适合的调教师。”  
“适合的嘛……”他眼睛兀自转了一圈，目光最后停留在了面前之人的双眼上，“这里不就有一个吗？”  
最原终一叹了口气：“王马先生，如果你能够靠着看就能判断面前的调教师适不适合，那你也不必更换那么多次了不是吗？”  
“呢嘻嘻，我觉得一个会对m说着礼貌用语的s已经很新奇了哦？只有这样新奇的感觉才配得上本‘总统’嘛。”  
“抱歉，你比较喜欢命令性的语句吗？”  
“啊，就保持你现在这样吧，上一个对我颐指气使的家伙已经被切碎扔在下水沟里了哦？”  
最原终一总算从资料里抬起了眼睛：“虽然你可能是开玩笑的，但是不能对不满意的调教师做出奇怪的事。”  
“这种警告怎样都好啦，”王马小吉上前两步抢走了最原终一手里的资料，“别看这些无用的纸了，研究那么多都没有研究出个所以然来，不如直接看看我吧？”  
这个调教师被抢走了东西倒也不气恼，反而一本正经地开始问：“那么，你是第一次来这种场所吗？是第一次接触这类事物吗？”  
“谁知道呢？你猜啊？”  
“之前尝试过哪些方面的玩法？”  
“不清楚诶~”  
“协议都看过吗？”  
“啊，这个倒是有签。”  
“……你是来捣乱的吗？”  
“不是呢，”王马小吉倒是收起了嬉笑，正色道，“我可是在你们俱乐部付了大量的定金，所以绝对不是抱着捣乱的态度来到这间房间的，这一点我觉得白银酱已经和你说过了吧？”  
“王马先生，如果是想认真地做的话，就按照行业的规矩把表格填写完整。”  
“很奇怪呀？我明明站在你的面前，却要通过那种单薄的纸来了解我，听说你是‘最后的手段’了，怎么，不让我见识一下吗？”  
说完，他又上前一步，居高临下的样子遮挡住高耸屋顶上幽幽的明灯，像展开了双翼的恶魔一样在最原终一的身上重重地投下阴影，晦涩不清的样子仿佛一个混沌的迷题。  
“不要靠这么近……”  
“所以，最原酱准备什么时候开始呢？话说我站的有点腿酸，能把你的椅子让给我坐吗？”  
“浪费时间不过是因为你不肯填表格……还有，那边可能有把椅子，你可以去看看。”  
灯光下青白的手指所指之处是一个昏暗的角落，王马小吉撇了撇嘴，有些不满地向那个地方走去。  
“房间里只装一盏灯叫人怎么看得清，还有，请不要再叫我王马先生，听起来很奇怪……”  
然而脚下突然踩进了一个小坑，陷进去的同时脚踝就被卡住，觉得不妙之前已经来不及逃离，在反应过来之后却发现屋子的主人已经来到了自己身后。  
“抱歉，角落里确实有椅子，但是不在这个方位，也无法被轻易找到，”最原终一不知什么时候戴上了黑色的手套，缓缓走到了王马小吉面前，“不过，我从不浪费时间，你走进这间屋子的时候，就已经开始了。现在能请你脱下外套了吗，王马君？”

如果论东京的非主流色情行业，才囚俱乐部绝对是个中翘楚，本来sm行业在规范之后迎来了如雨后春笋般的增长，却又在一个一个的激烈竞争下被磨灭，各种货比三家的行为让圈内的顾客越来越难以取悦，不少新兴的俱乐部推出了调教良好的m来服务客人甚至允许“本番”的先例。  
“但那毫无疑问只是普通情色而已，把dom的位置交给毫无经验的外行根本就没有任何意义！”  
持有者白银纺曾经这么说道。  
因此，才囚俱乐部就算是在现在也保持着“禁止本番”以及“不提供dom位”的传统，但是仅凭这样毫无特色的俱乐部是无法在社会上生存下去的，于是随着时代的开放，才囚俱乐部在地上显眼的位置上开了一家才囚酒吧，以供各种各样的sub和dom互相搭配。  
这才声名鹤起。  
“原来如此，厚厚的地毯是为了隐藏机关的所在吗？”  
“但是我也没想到你没有走直线，脚有在痛吗？”  
被限制了行动的王马小吉也没有慌张，拿掉了外套之后还是若无其事地在那里站着，甚至在中了机关之后仅凭两眼就看明白了房间的构造：“所以你才不能离开那把椅子，身处房间中心的椅子应该是整个的中控吧？”  
“嗯，所以在我的房间，第一条规矩就是，除了我没有人能坐着。”  
“那最原酱现在准备怎么办，用鞭子逼我就范吗？”  
王马小吉一边问着，一边弯下腰检查着因自己的大意而起效的机关，底下似乎是一个小空间，而上方则扣上了金属的圆环。  
“不，”抬起头时，最原终一已经再一次站在了自己的面前，手中已经拿了一捆绳子，彬彬有礼地问道，“可以把手背在身后吗？”  
“我为什么要这么做呢？就这样给最原酱进一步的可乘之机吗？”  
“王马君说过，想见识一下我的手段，那么就请拉响开始的信号。”  
“诶——”王马小吉玩味地眯起了眼睛，“有趣，我还以为s都喜欢‘让人无条件服从’这个选项呢~”  
话是这么说，但是他还是乖乖地背过了双手，任由特制的白绳绕了两圈，又从胸前斜着穿到了后背。  
“最原酱一看就是正经人，怎么会想来做调教师呢？”  
“家里……缺钱。”  
王马小吉显然没想到对方竟然会回应这种问题，不禁起了调笑的意思：“但是你似乎是大学生吧？家里不给生活费吗？”  
“诶……你怎么知——”  
虽然口中流露出的感情是微量的惊讶，但是作为专业的调教师他的手上并没有停下。  
“你在看的报告一眼就能看出是大学的形式啦，然后虽然只是我猜的但是最原酱不会刚好是……嘶——十九岁吧？”  
在繁复的走动和拉扯之间，王马小吉的身前逐渐清晰地勾勒出几个镶接的菱形，即便如此所有的线条也只是松松垮垮地搭在那里，直到最原终一系完最后一个结轻轻一扯，所有的绳子像是活了过来一样突然拉出了绷直的样子。  
“痛吗？”  
痛是肯定没有的，最原终一的手法非常娴熟且轻柔，只不过被束缚了上半身的感觉没有想象中那么……不自在，苍白手指划过的地方就像是施加了魔法一样，连着绳子触碰的地方开始摩擦，燃起一片别样的灼烧。  
“哎，不愧是最原酱……年轻却又熟练……”刚才还叽叽喳喳的样子全然消失不见，王马小吉此时能感觉到自己呼吸的变化，不敢再多说，生怕浓重的呼吸影响到了语句的变化，只能嘻嘻一笑，并不继续。  
虽然他很快就笑不出了。  
一块黑布从后面蒙了上来，在头上缠了两圈后打了个结，虽然透光性并不差，但是在这昏暗的房间内却是足够。  
被剥夺了视线之后，王马小吉只能下意识地、有些不安地轻轻扭动着身躯，只不过身上的绳子像是有魔力一样紧紧地贴着身体，甚至随着摆动越来越紧，而现下衬衫的衣料根本阻挡不了对于绳纹的感知——他只是觉得，更热了。  
“话说我可以把脚拿出来了吗？一高一低真的很不舒服诶？”  
“抱歉，还差一道工序。”  
有什么在轱辘轱辘地转动，越来越近——从头顶上方，紧接着是金属扣的声音，然后被束缚于背后的交叠双手似乎隐约有上提的趋势——被固定了？被吊起来了；最后他感到有一根绳子被手牵引着从股间穿过……  
“诶？！等下……喂——哈啊——”  
很明显最原终一不想给他反应的时间，与之前上半身的慢条斯理不同，在下体的绳艺几乎是在十六倍速的快进情况下完成的，现在他能很明显地感觉到自己的下体被一块菱形的形状圈了出来，两根绳子于睾丸之后汇合，在后穴这里形成了一个小小的结，不紧不慢地刺激着那块区域。  
“如果有痛的话，这是最后的机会了。”  
什么？王马小吉的大脑有些昏沉，一时间没有理解最原终一话中的意思，然后另一根绳子再次从双腿之中穿过，短暂的调整后，慢慢攀上了之前的绳子，随着压迫的进行，后穴的绳结摩擦得越来越重，奇妙的感觉从尾椎骨一路向上，神经的传递带来了前所未有的兴奋。  
“嗯……这就是最原酱的手段吗？感觉有些意外地普通？还是说……唔……才囚俱乐部‘最后的手段’不过如此？”  
突然感觉下体被一下子缩紧，巨大的快感不由得让他惊叫出声，马上一个口球就被塞进了口中，随着脑后搭扣清脆的声音响起，王马小吉这才发现刚才的嘲讽是自己的最后一句话。  
“王马君，有件事你可能误会了所以我要去澄清一下。”  
没有视野，但是嵌进股缝的绳子还在上提，燥热开始往小腹汇集，很快裆部就隆起了一块，在菱形绳圈的勾勒下变得尤其突出。  
“‘最后的手段’指的是这间‘蛛网之屋’啊。”  
啊哈，王马小吉仅存的意识还忍不住想了一下，真是个有趣的名字。  
位于正方形房间最中央的桌椅是蜘蛛的栖所，埋藏在天鹅绒地毯下的机关便是蛛网，踏入了陷阱的猎物只会因为挣扎而被越来越多地缠绕上蛛丝，直到动弹不得，只能静静等待猎人迈开八只修长的腿，在蛛丝上传来的轻微震动中，感受着脚步的临近。  
除非从一开始就不能大意，不然只有任人宰割的份。  
这时候，脚上的圆环被打开，两只脚尖在同一水平触碰到地面的感觉令人无比怀念，但是紧接着背缚的向上拉扯与胯下的上压同时进行了起来，被勒住睾丸的感觉实在不好受，王马小吉不得不被迫踮起了脚尖，为了使自己的不适感减轻而努力地向上着，直到来到了皮鞋可以承受的极限——  
两边的上提才兀自停下，王马小吉得以有得喘气的时间，但是马上反应过来，自己不可能长时间保持这个动作，只要脚上支撑不住，恐怕就会变成难以挽回的局面。  
下一秒，他感到自己的裤子拉链被打开了。  
“唔唔唔——嗯嗯——”  
已经昂首许久的下体马上带着色彩鲜艳的内裤冲出了黑色西装裤的禁锢，被观赏到了内裤的王马小吉感到了莫大的羞耻，似乎有些生气地想要挣脱束缚，然而随着他的动作，那些绳子还是神奇地越陷越深，最糟糕的是后面的那个绳结，似乎在某次摇摆中找到了一个角度正好地卡了进去，又加上下面一根绳子的按压，现在唯有越来越深的意思。  
“抱歉，很难受吧？”  
刚才觉得还好，现下里调教师关切的语句只让他想打人。  
“马上就好了。”  
话音刚落，耳朵里就被塞进了什么东西，刚才那句话便成了王马小吉最后听到的声音。  
“嗯嗯……咿唔？？”  
本来就是吸收声音的地毯，再加上最原终一也不是会发出很大声音的存在，小巧的耳塞恰好夺去了所有的声音，如此一来，被夺走视觉和听觉的王马小吉只感觉触觉的感官被无限地放大了——他不喜欢听到自己含糊不清的声音，只好尽量忍着。  
只不过当最原终一开始缓缓撸动他的分身之时，他还是吓了一跳。  
王马小吉从来没有想过这个动作能给人带来这么强烈的刺激，随着节律的上下拨动，浑身被绳子勒出的灼烧就在强烈与熄停间反复横跳……  
而他自己则是只能听见越来越浓重的呼吸声。  
触摸从小腹一路向上，现在无论是多么轻柔的刺激都会引起奇妙的反应，他只感觉那只手单手解开了他上衣的纽扣，小心翼翼地将衬衫往两边拉扯，很快在凉快菱形的区域内，已经充血挺立的乳首直接暴露在了空气下，饱满的样子仿佛蛋糕上殷红的樱桃。  
整个过程中，最原终一下面的那只手始终保持着不紧不慢的速度，一下又一下。  
唾液通过口球上的洞滑落至下颌，又轻轻滴落到胸口，下一刻却被餐巾纸仔细地擦去，连同额间的汗一道。  
“嗯呜……”  
下一刻，乳尖被什么东西轻轻扫过，上下两边的快感顿时成倍地增长，最原终一更是勾下了黄红相间的内裤，令手套直接扶住变得更加兴奋的下体，加快了撸动的节奏。  
不好，就要出来了——  
就在王马小吉这么想着的时候，刺激突然就停下了，突然空虚下来的身体轻轻地颤抖着，嘴上也大口地喘着气，就在紧绷的肌肉逐渐放松下来之时，乳尖忽然被一个震动的东西夹住了。  
“唔——唔——嗯……”  
明明乳夹的力度并不大，但是震动的设计恰到好处地弥补了这一缺点，很快另一边的乳首也被照顾到，王马小吉没办法表达，只好下意识地晃动胸口，却不由自主地渗出了些许前列腺液……想要逃离却又没办法逃离，一想到自己羞耻的样子正被某个初次见面的大学生看着，他挣扎的想法就越来越强烈，却进一步陷入被紧紧缠绕的境地——  
餐巾纸擦去前列腺液的感触格外酥麻，王马小吉现在开始怀念起那只经验丰富的手，毕竟还是第一次有他人触碰自己的分身，可是对方像是使了坏一样，再也不触碰他了，只是徒留胸口的震动使得身体变得越来越敏感，越来越敏感……  
脚下再也支撑不住，直到一个临界点时，他的身体不由自主地颤抖起来，所有肌肉都变得疲软无力，一下子落下的重量全部压到了股缝里，一瞬间的快感超越了负荷的极限，在一声几乎变成轻微尖叫的呼吸声中，他高高扬起的头颅露出雪白的脖颈，下体也在这份高潮中宣泄了出来……  
只感觉……被抛上了云端……  
再坠落时，浑身的束缚被很快地一个个解开，支撑不住的双脚很快就向下一软，却跌进了一个人的怀里。  
“抱歉，在没有安全词的情况下，我只能做到这个程度了。”  
耳塞被拿掉后，王马小吉只听到这一句话，便沉沉睡去。

王马小吉睡着了。  
“呼……太好了，总算解决了……真是普通地难搞呢，话说你最后是用什么方法让他屈服的？”  
“白银前辈……下次请不要把这么大的麻烦丢给我了……总之，每个来到这里的客人都会下意识降低自己的心理防线，把自己全身心交出去，就算是他也不例外……不如说他希望能这样，但是长期的高压生活似乎训练出了一头倔驴。”  
还好他睡着了，不然听见这段对话一定会跳起来锤人的。  
最原终一和白银纺正一左一右架着昏睡的王马小吉离开这些后院的房间。  
“啊……嗯，这边也有点抱歉，但是实在找不到人手，看他的性格我还以为可以安排强势一点的调教师，结果完全不管用……说实话你能够成功真的让我有点惊讶……啊，你和他试下来相性不会很好吧？”  
“我……请不要说这样让人困扰的话，就算偶尔让我解决了麻烦，也不是每次都能成功的，再说了，每次要花上二十分钟来试图理解sub的内心的话也太累了……”  
太麻烦是真的，光是应付一个客人都要精疲力尽，后面该怎么工作？  
“明白了，可以普通地增加一点奖金呢……不过说到底，整场活动里sub才是主导的那个，应该是由sub提供想法，而dom负责执行才对，把制作剧本这么重要的事全部交给调教师来完成……这家伙果然是有点普通地外行与调皮呢……”  
“不是这个问题……白银前辈，但是关于那一点……我觉得王马先生并不是完全的外行。”  
“诶？这样吗？”  
“不如说，他才是更加明白的那位，虽然完全没有接触过这个行业，但是想必是研究过了相关的理论，虽然他拒绝提供一切的信息……但是啊，白银前辈，他是比任何一个sub都清楚自己内心愿景的人，区别只在于dom能不能寻找到这份期待。”  
说话间，他们已经到了前台，王马小吉的下属非常从善如流地接过已经穿戴完好的上司，眼观鼻鼻观心地退出了店面。  
最原终一刚一抬头就迎上白银纺期待的目光。  
“说真的，要不你们两搭档吧？我觉得你们可以去参加比赛哦？话说摸清楚心理这件事……多磨合几次会更好吧？对吧？对吧？？他明明是个sub却给自己的艺名取名为‘总统’，不是感觉和你的‘明明是dom却是侦探’很搭吗？”  
“不搭啊！还有……白银前辈，请不要擅自替别人决定……而且我也确实没有搞明白他真正的想法，在一无所知的情况下只敢用最轻微的绳艺加上一点点小道具……”  
“不不不，我现在越来越觉得把那间屋子传给你是一个正确决定，”白银纺推了推眼镜，摆出了一个无比认真的姿态，“要知道，上一个对他使用鞭子的调教师，已经被他公权私用停职一个月当做处罚了。”  
“诶？！他……他到底是——”  
“啊……我没和你说过吗？当初你师傅辞职之后，才囚俱乐部面临倒闭的情景，是他旗下的DICE风投集团给我们投资了才开得起才囚酒吧的……总而言之，这名年仅24岁的天才已经是风投集团的董事会成员了——”  
最原终一还沉浸在白银纺话语所带来的震惊之中，本来开走的黑色轿车却突然一下回到了门前，紧接着，一个跌跌撞撞的身影出现在视线里，又飞快地冲了过来——  
一把揪起了最原终一的领子。  
“你……你来我们公司实习吧！”  
王马小吉分明比最原终一矮上半个头，此时又踉跄得走不动路，几乎要挂在最原终一身上，但是言语里却充满了兴奋与好奇，身体与精神状态的强烈反差形成了一道奇异的风景。  
“不可以！”最原终一下意识背出了行业的规定，“调教师与客人不能有私下里另外的紧密联系，不然我会被开除的。”  
此话一出，连一边的白银纺也忍不住笑了一声，王马小吉更是又好气又好笑，搞得满脸通红。  
“你这个不知变通的榆木脑袋！你这是想与我发展办公室恋情吗？！只是来实习！实习！”  
“最原君，没关系的，你不是最近缺钱吗？正好多一条路。”  
是了，那条规矩是提醒调教师“不得与客人发生恋爱关系”才对，意识到自己在想什么的最原终一很快就感觉到自己的脸上烫了一片，又免不了遭受一番耻笑，无非也就是“明明对我做了这种事情的最原酱竟然还会脸红吗”之类的，就算反驳“那只是工作”也会显得苍白无力。  
“好了！我知道了！我去还不行吗！”  
很糟糕，他捂着发烫的脸颊想道，我本来不想与这个麻烦的家伙多纠缠的。  
“呢嘻嘻，那就这么愉快地决定啦~我下次来的时候会给你安排好岗位的，请务必在店里呀——”  
来去如风——最原终一只能这么评价他。  
回过头他又对上了白银纺一双期待的眼睛。  
“最原君，他好像要做你的专属sub哦？”  
“没有吧！刚才哪句话都没有提到吧！”  
“暗示了呀，”白银纺单手托腮，望着轿车远去的方向，悠悠地说，“毕竟，我们调教师就是要善于发掘人们内心的想法才行，不是吗？”  
最原终一苦笑了一下，不再回应。  
内心……吗？这么说来，这真是一份便利的职务，但是，在短时间内迅速地理解对方内心并且帮助客人找到自己都没有发现的快乐，这么看来调教师其实也和广大的服务性质行业没什么区别。  
不过，那种家伙内心……什么的……果然光是想想就觉得吃力。  
“还是……不要吧……”  
“嘛……以后的事情怎么样还是要等未来到来才能知道，”说着，白银纺回转了身子，“走吧，‘侦探’先生？”


End file.
